Early Poptropica
by TheEvilUnicorn
Summary: This is a Poptropica fanfiction!


I was the youngest in my class so when everyone else was sent to Ravenwood I was left here in Marleybone. My friend Kevin was also pretty young, so we were the only two students still living here. While everyone was waiting until we were both old enough to go to Ravenwood together I heard about Malistare. I heard my parents talk about him before, but I thought he was just some sorta werid neihbor, now that I know he is not, I was is was.

I head outside on my birthday ready to go to Ravenwood. I turn around and see Kevin all packed with his new robes.

"Good luck!" said my mother right when I left. I had a feeling I was going to need it.

Merele Ambrose (the headmaster) greeted us and the other small groups of newcomers here. Right now we are in the center of the sprial, in Bartelby. Headmaster Ambrose lead us to the commons and brang us into a room

"Amber Deathsong you're first!" called Headmaster Ambrose. That's me I thought then realized I should probably take the test now. I walked towards the book which determines what schools I will study in. The questions just ask me stuff about me, so I answered them truthfully and then Headmaster Ambrose walked up to me once I finished.

"You got death!" He calls out then I moved out of the way so Kevin can go. I wait around until Kevin is done with his test and The Headmaster reads it

"You also got death!" Called the Headmaster. I didn't see Kevin as a death student, but I was fine with that.

"So wanna go watch the higher-leveled death students cast spells? Kevin asked me. I nodded and we walked over towards the death school. Mortis, the death tree welcomed us to death and then we walked into the death school. Once inside the teacher Dworgyn let us stand in the front and he made the students show us what they've learned.

After a while we heard a loud boom and the ground started shaking. A few students ran out of the building with me and Kevin following. Suddenly the death school started to fall, but we survived. A student quick hid behind a tree, reasons right now are unknown. Suddenly and feel and hand over my mouth and I am dragged away as everything goes black.

When I wake up I am in a giant palace tied to a chair I see a man with dreadlocks who looks very mad. He looks a lot like Cyrus the myth teacher. I look over to my right and I see Kevin right next to me, the high leveled students were not not with us

"Hello students" the man laughs a little "I'm sorry I tied you up I just would want you running away."

"Where are we?" I demanded

"Relax I won't hurt you" he laughs again "I am just here to send you on a top secret mission." The man says. The man starts to un-tie us then he leads us to a room.

"Merele Ambrose and Cyrus have been planing to get rid of all the students and it is up to you to stop them." The man says

"Who are you?" I ask

"Were you even listening?!" The man shouts at me.

"Yes, but who are you? I won't trust you until you tell me." I respond

"I am Malistare." I gasp and look and Kevin and he shrugs. "But Merle Ambrose and Cyrus Drake have set me up I'm not evil."

" But this doesn't make any since!" Kevin says

"End of discussion, I will start to train you tommorow." Malistare says then two undead things take us to a room and lock the door.

"I don't trust him" I tell Kevin.

"Even if he is evil, we don't have to kill Merle Ambrose or the Myth teacher. And we will get our own Death teacher!" Kevin responds sorta cheerful.

"I guess so." I said then we find a way to sleeping in the pile of blankets Malistare gave us.

In the morning the two undead things wake us up and push us to Malistare.

"Good morning you Filthy things lets get training."

"But aren't you going to give us breakfast? My Mom says breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"Yeah!" Protested Kevin.

"If you train well, I might give you a snack." Malistare said, then lead us to the same room we were tied up in "Get out your wands." Malistare said.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we don't have wands, or anything." Kevin said.

"Oh, well I guess I picked the wrong class's student's to steal." Malistare said.

"Well it would be nice for you to bring us back, even if the Headmaster is actually evil." I said to Malistare.

"No, you know to much, I guess starting when you haven't done anything would do good." Malistare said than thought for a moment "Okay first thing I'm going to have you do is sit in this chair." Malistare said. I sat in the chair because I was scared of him.

"I'm going to swing this watch in your face and you will fall asleep." He started to swing it in my face, when I started drifting to sleep I heard him say "When you awake you'll forget every good thing about ravenwood."

I started my training with Malistare. It is going pretty well. He thought me all the basics of death first, tthen thought me some more harder stuff. Tommorow I'm going to learn the rest. Malistare explained it doesn't take that long to actually learn the spells, Ravenwood just makes it take a while so how powerful you are depends on yout level.

Right now Malistare is teaching me the last spell I need to know to defeat Merle Ambrose and Cyrus Drake. Kevin and me are so prepared for the battle, I learned Malistare wants to take over Ravenwood, I'm glad he is! That place was terrible!

Suddenly we heard a bang on the door, I ran towards it and the Headmaster came inside

"Malistare Your forces are no match for me!" The headmaster said then turns and looks at me "Are you okay young wizard?"

"Yes, I'm okay, I'm actually here to help defeat you, if that is okay with you!" I shout at the Headmaster

"He must of learned a way to control people's mind" The headmaster said outloud. "We must find a way to make her memory come back"

"Too late, and it is also to late for you!" Malistare shouted. The headmaster suddenly fell forwards and a minute later woke up and said "Sorry my master."

The End.


End file.
